


【Y2/all2】某夜的女生闺房

by ThistleK



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Y2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleK/pseuds/ThistleK
Kudos: 2





	【Y2/all2】某夜的女生闺房

曾经事务所的台柱子就被自家的经纪人拐走，社长吃了教训，之后就再没给自家艺人配过异性经纪人，这个昭和出生的大叔大概也从没往更深的地方想去。于是大部分时候那些樱井翔子与二宫和咲之间过分亲昵的小打小闹大多也就被当成了女孩子间的闺蜜情谊，让旁人见去了还能调侃一两句，看来和ちゃん要找男朋友还得过翔子这一关。

——不过看来现在女孩子也要加入警戒对象。

翔子侧躺在床的一侧好让娇小的女性完全地被拢在自己的怀里，她一边亲吻着和咲，同那可爱的舌尖过招，听女孩发出幼猫般的哼声，另一手探进了和咲的蕾丝睡裙边。

如同过去的许多次那样，纤细的手指伸进最后的那一层布料，和咲发出一声微弱的鼻音，翔子能感受到大腿根在她到来时微微地施了些力。

“和ちゃん总是这样呢，像欢迎一样……”

“啰嗦。”

虽说是抱怨的语气，但和咲还是红着耳尖、乖乖地向外曲起了腿好方便翔子的动作。

她们不常用道具，也并不喜欢道具，对于和咲来说她更喜欢翔子有温度的触碰，而翔子则更喜欢那种性事里的操控感，也因此她对如何让和咲高潮掌握的一清二楚，比如在前戏的时候，一手揉搓着丰满乳房上的小果，一手先在花瓣周围游走，就能让和咲情动起来。

和咲感受着对方的拨弄，那里先是微妙的酥痒感，接着翔子的手让这样的感觉变本加厉，然后身体也渐渐起了变化，热度似乎从肌肤下浮了上来，被手指揉搓的乳尖高高翘起，在薄薄的睡衣顶出两颗形状。在翔子刮过花口之时，一股强烈的刺激让她不由得颤抖着发出了这场情事里的第一声呻吟，然后是一小股热流，翔子心领神会地笑了一声。

借助着花蜜，翔子的动作顺畅了起来，她两根手指拨弄着花瓣，有意无意地蹭到花核，就像是拨弄琴弦的乐者，而和咲的娇喘的确也是她最爱的音色。

“嗯嗯……翔子，啊……”

令人舒坦的快感总是让人忍不住吟哦出声，但二宫家的姑娘总是害羞于过于放荡，这才刚放出几声，就在把脑袋埋进了翔子的颈窝，好让自己陷入情欲的模样不暴露在恋人的面前。

“嗯啊，呀……啊……”

这倒也方便了翔子，她一边笑着说着别喘不过气了哦一边伏下了身子。

女孩暴露的耳后又是她的一大敏感点，翔子伸出舌尖只是轻轻舔舐了一下那块小小的肌肤，怀中的女孩就发出了一声拔高的呻吟，花蜜也一小股一小股地涌了出来。

“哎——和ちゃん的反应好大。”

而翔子却故意像发现新大陆那般，无视女孩那里不要的请求，带着气息与捉弄在那块游走。

和咲虽然缩着身子却怎么也躲不掉耳侧的骚扰，天知道她的耳朵怎么那么敏感，翔子只是轻轻地吹一口气，她就能达到一个情欲的巅峰。

“翔子、翔子……啊……”

那股感觉似乎怎么也纾解不掉，她只能仰起脑袋大口大口地呼吸，俨然不知自己在翔子的眼中已经是多么美妙的模样——长发散开，半阖着眼，浅色的眼眸就像是魅魔带有勾引气息的蜜，带点婴儿肥的脸颊泛着粉色，形状可爱如猫唇的小口微张，腰肢微微抬起扭动。翔子忽然就明白了之前的前辈为何说二宫和咲就是一个怪物，如果是男性一定会想让她的子宫灌满只属于自己的东西，而女性则会想让那些不可言说的想法全部使之于这个柔软的躯体上。

翔子的动作忍不住快了起来。

和咲只觉得自己的感官只剩下了快感，她甚至无意识地完全打开了自己的身躯，大腿完全张开，纤柔的腰不知道在渴求什么似的摆动起来，就连翔子将她的衣服彻底撩了起来她也没有反抗，那双精明能干的手抓着她一侧的乳房让她的身躯不断加温，而另一侧则随着她与翔子的动作微妙地晃动起来。

“啊、啊，不……翔子、翔……嗯唔——！”

“要高潮了吗，宝贝？”

察觉到什么的翔子终于开始进攻那脆弱敏感的花核，和咲的身子一震，一声哭腔似乎已经回答了它的主人已经情欲的制高点了。

“要高潮吗？和ちゃん？”

不过翔子还不想放过这个尤物，哪怕和子已经有点神志不清，肉肉的汉堡手与她的手一起覆住了那私密之处，好像是像自己达到高潮。和咲越是不回答，翔子的动作就越慢，她一圈圈地揉弄着花核，甚至有些慢条斯理。

和咲只感觉那股感觉得不到释放，自己短胖的手指头又不得要领，难耐之间几乎是哭求翔子，她睁开泪水浸湿的狗狗眼，什么话都吐了出来，：“我要、唔、给我——翔子、翔子ちゃん、老公，求……啊！！”

突然地猛烈进攻让快感彻底炸碎在了这幅娇小的躯体内，甜腻的哭腔一声高过一声，而翔子又并不满足于只是让和咲达到高潮，于是这个过程被延长了开来。和咲挣脱不开，挣扎的模样又激起人的占有欲，翔子趁机讲手指探入了花穴，剧烈收缩之间她开始模拟男女情事一般抽插了起来。

和咲几乎是下意识地配合了起来，她前后摆动着腰，如竖琴般弓起身子让翔子拨弄，饱满的乳房随着动作剧烈晃荡。翔子忽然想起自己从前无意间看过小黄片，身材美丽的女优在壮硕的男性躯体被撞得呻吟连连，那弯起身子，因为受不了而抓着床单，脑袋左右摇摆拒绝的模样像极了现在的二宫和咲。

翔子忽然喉头一紧，她从未羡慕过男性，男子能给予的、达到的她同样可以，她自然也可以留下吻痕，只是那微不可见的阴暗处也有过那样的的想法，吻痕会消退，可如果是进入身体里的，只要把她绑起来，怎么样都是彻彻底底无法消失的。

于是他想起了那几个男人，和咲的竹马、和咲的弟弟——虽然仅仅是见过几次面，但也坐实了翔子心中的想法。那些家伙眼中的笑意绝不是那么简单。

必须得让和咲、必须得让这幅身体，彻底属于她才行。

这么想着的她吻住了和咲的唇，决心首先得让怀里的这具身体记住现在她给的高潮才行。


End file.
